Fruit Cocktail
by sinkorship
Summary: As you all know, Len likes bananas and Rin likes oranges. When Miku makes a plan to get the twins together, a lemon is added to our delicious fruit cocktail. I know it's a shit summary, but this is delicious smut and I regret nothing.


**Summary: "If we get caught, we're in so much trouble, Rin-chan. I hope you know this." I gulped as Rin's sweet face adopted an all-too sexy smirk. "That's what makes it fun, Nii-san." She winked.**

**A songfic based on "Magnet". Do not FLAME FOR TWINCEST... I read too much, clearly... But whatever.**

**Rated M for a smex scene later on...**

**MY FIRST REAL SMEX SCENE! PAT ON THE BACK! (/) ^_^ (/)**

**For some reason, I can only write lemons I'm _not_ entirely ashamed of while listening to Spice!...**

* * *

"Hey, Rin?" Miku called, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Yeah?" I gulped. There were a million questions she could ask me.

And quite a few of them I wasn't ready to answer.

"You and Len seem awfully close. Is there something you want to tell me?" She walked closer, trying to intimidate me with her slight height advantage.

I started sweating slightly.

"N-No! T-That's incest, Miku! G-Gross!" I said, stammering.

_Damn it, she'll sense something's wrong! I feel like she's reading my mind. _Miku stood, contemplating my answer.

"Rin.. I know you're lying. I'm not mad. Do you like Len?" My face turned a brilliant red.

"O-Of course I do! He's my brother! I have to like him!" I laughed awkwardly.

"You know what I mean, Rin. Do you like him?" I gulped.

"Rin! Miku! There you are!" I sighed in relief as my brother's voice echoed off the walls of our house.

"Hey, Len. I think I'll leave you two alone now." Miku winked, then left.

"What was that all about?" Len stood in confusion as the flush on my face rapidly grew.

"L-L-Len... I-" I was interrupted when Len's eyes lit up at another presence in the room.

I sighed as Len started babbling to Meiko.

I watched as Miku pulled him aside, pouring her heart out.

_I should've known. We're siblings. He'll never see me that way. _I felt familiar tears forming in my eyes.

"I-I'm going to my room." I whispered, tears beginning to escape me.

Len's P. O. V.

"I-I'm sorry, Miku. B-But there's someone else I love." I turned around just in time to see Rin run off to her room, crying.

"Go." I ran after her, only to get the door slammed in my face.

"Rin!" I pounded on the door.

"G-Go away! Haven't you done enough, Len Kagamine?!" She sobbed.

"What are you talking about? You think I like Miku?" Rin opened her door.

I walked into her room, shutting it softly.

I took Rin's hands in mine.

"I don't. I can't. Not the way I feel about... n-nevermind." I dropped her hands and looked away with a sigh.

"About who? It's alright, Len. You can tell me." She smiled sweetly.

_That's why I fell in love with her. But she probably doesn't feel the same._

"About you, Rin. I... I love you. A lot. More than anyone or anything." Her face adopted a soft, pink rose color.

"L-Len, I-"

"I know. You don't feel the same. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. You've always been the only one for me. I'm sorry, Rin." I stood up to leave.

Rin grabbed my hand and pulled me back, our lips crashing together.

"That's where you're wrong. Why do you think I jump at any time alone with you? Why I ran out when Miku confessed to you? I love you, Len. And I'm selfish, because I want you all to myself." I tilted Rin's head up and gave her a gentle smile.

"Then you can have me." Her face turned a dark crimson color and her eyes sparkled.

"B-But... We're siblings-" I silenced her by placing a finger to her lips.

"Does that matter right now, princess?"

"Len, this is incest. It's _illegal_." I sighed.

"I should've expected this from you, Rin." I pinned her to her bed in one swift movement.

"L-Len!" She shouted.

"Shhh. Someone could hear us." Rin's face changed and suddenly I was on my back.

"A-Are you sure about this?" She nodded.

"If we get caught, we're in big trouble, Rin-chan. I hope you know that." I gulped as Rin's sweet face adopted an all-too sexy smirk.

"That's what makes it fun, Nii-san." She winked.

Rin leaned down and kissed me, which started a battle for dominance.

While I fought for dominance over the kiss, Rin had managed to get both of our shirts of and in a crumpled pile on the floor.

"Y-You work fast." I panted after Rin broke our kiss.

She just offered a smile.

"Ah, silent are we?" She laughed a little.

I took her moment of distraction to change our positions, pinning Rin on her back, blushing.

I locked eyes with her offering a seductive grin.

She shuddered as I slowly pulled her shorts off, throwing them in the same crumpled pile as our shirts.

"N-No fair." She mumbled, sounding as angry as she could in her current state.

"What's not fair, princess?" I chuckled.

"I-I'm in my underwear, and you still have your shorts on." I chuckled further.

"I think you're right, my princess." I smirked slightly, slipping out of my shorts.

"Better?" I laughed at the blush that was slowly deepening in color.

"M-Much." I felt my own cheeks heat up as Rin's soft hands wandered over my exposed torso.

Rin's P. O. V.

Len's skin was surprisingly soft, and he, although barely hitting puberty, was noticeably muscled, but not overly so.

"Like the view, princess?" Len teased.

"S-Stop calling me that! And stop being a damn tease!" I yelled, blushing immensely.

"But it's fun to see you blush." I yelped as my bra was unclipped.

"Aaah~... L-Len..." I moaned, biting my lip slightly as Len's mouth was on my right breast and his hand was massaging my other.

"You make cute noises." He smirked.

"S-S-St-ahhh-stop that..." I managed.

Soon, the last of our clothing was discarded and I blushed further, my entire body seeming to tense.

"You have to relax, Rin, or else this will hurt a lot more, alright?" I nodded, his eyes seeming to soothe my every worry.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain and then Len was inside me.

I felt my entire body shaking, but whether from pain or pleasure, I couldn't tell.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks, and Len leaned forward to kiss them away.

This made his go deeper inside me, and I cried out.

"I-I'm so-"

"Do that again." I panted, slightly blinded from pleasure.

Len shifted his body so with one movement he hit that spot again.

My back arched as Len continued to hit that one spot inside me that made me hazy with blinding pleasure.

Miku's P. O. V.

From all the way upstairs, we could hear moans and thumps from Rin's room.

"Jesus, they're loud." Meiko slurred.

"I don't need that mental image." Kaito shuddered.

I sat there smirking, perfectly pleased with myself.

"You planned this, didn't you?" I giggled, watching Kaito's expressions.

"You never liked Len in the first place. You knew he'd turn you down and go comfort Rin." I nodded.

"No, I didn't know this would happen." I shuddered as the noises got louder.

Rin's P. O. V.

As Len collapsed next to me, I felt the inevitable exhaustion set in.

"I love you, Len." I panted, snuggling next to him.

"I love you too, princess."

"YEAH LEN! GET SOME!" Kaito shouted from the other side of the door.

"Shut... Shut up, Kaito." It was useless yelling, the trio barged in anyways.

"Do you have any decency?!" I shouted, pulling the blanket up to cover my chest.

"Miku wanted to see the end result of her plan."

Len's P. O. V.

"M-Miku?" I whispered, seeing as Rin was asleep.

"Yeah, Len?" She turned around.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"It was nothing. I knew you two liked each other, so I decided 'Why not get them together?' Besides, you two deserve as much as anyone to be happy." She left slowly closing the door as not to wake Rin.

I kissed the top of her head before snuggling next to Rin.

"Sleep well, princess."

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww! The ending was too cute, am I right? So, I hope you all enjoyed this. In the meantime, I'm starting a new Vocaloid fanfiction. It's called Spice Magnet, and it's a Kaito x Len story. **


End file.
